1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for synthesizing a nitrone from a secondary amine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No process has heretofore been developed to synthesize a nitrone in a single step by the oxidation of a secondary amine.
It has been well known that the oxidation of a secondary amine in the presence of a metal catalyst provides an N,N-disubstituted hydroxyamine which is a precursor of a nitrone. However, such a conventional process is accompanied by problems in that the yield of the intended product is low and many by-products are formed.